A Broken Heart to Love
by XxZeroRiderxX
Summary: INuyasha causes problems again with Kagome and Kikyo! ! What does Kikyo have in store for Kagome? What's up with the other couple. Will love bloom or will it rot into hell ...Chap 3 posted
1. Chapter One

_**A Broken Heat to Love **_

**_Chapter one- Never Together Ever_**

**A/N: What's Up Inuyasha Fans and other fans! I'm starting on a story involving romance but this has trouble for Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha screw up his date with Kagome and Kikyo taking him back. I'm not telling all the info so you have to read it for yourself. Thanks for reading and review:)**

"HENTAI! You can never stop groping me you pervert monk" Sango yelled as she slapped leaving a red mark.

"But my dear Sango...this is how I show my affections to you" Miroku took her hand again making her turn red and angry.

"You can never stop touching me can you..." Sango took his hand off hers and slapped him again.

"But Sango..." Miroku sighed as Sango ignored him and turned to Kagome.

Miroku was left with a broken heart and his Sango turned to Kagome. Kagome was crying while Sango comforted her. Miroku approached them if they needed help.

"Need help" Miroku asked as Sango gave a death glare to him.

"Don't even try it you pervert monk!" Sango whispered to him as he sighed leaning on the wall while Sango went back to comfort Kagome.

"Kagome...are you okay" Sango asked taking her hand to comfort her.

"Why did he choose her...she is nothing but a...a bitch" Kagome started to cry making Sango very curious.

"What happen" Miroku asked making Sango send another death glare to him as he went back silent.

"It started when we were...at the mall and then she came..." Kagome cried again.

_Flashback:_

'_Inuyasha, that's your eighth ramen...aren't you even full" she asked as Inuyasha gulped the last few noodles. _

"_Mind your own business, Wench" Inuyasha growled as he threw his finished ramen on the table._

"_I was just asking! Why do you have to be an ass" Kagome hissed back._

"_Feh" he answered back._

_They both_ _got up and saw Kikyo come running to Inuyasha. Kikyo began hugging him tight as Kagome growled as Inuyasha hugged back. She gave Kagome a smirk and took Inuyasha arm as they walked leaving an angry Kagome alone. Kagome sighed and began to follow them as she followed them she found kissing making her gasped as her heart began to beat faster and faster. Inuyasha noticed Kagome and gasped as he saw her face shocked and sad._

"_I thought you loved me but this how you show your love to me" Kagome started to cry and ran as Inuyasha was left ashamed with a happy Kikyo. _

"_KAGOME! I'm so-" Inuyasha sighed as the his Kagome ran without stopping._

_Flashback Ends:_

"If I see Inuyasha I'll kill him" Sango muttered as her hand turned into a fist as Kagome continued crying.

"My dear Sango it isn't his fault" Miroku defended as Sango turned to him in a bad mood.

"Not his fault! Not his fault, look what he has done to Kagome going with that slut" Sango yelled as Miroku stepped back a little bit before speaking.

"Maybe your right" Miroku agreed trying not to dare answer back.

Inuyasha came to Kagome house and began thinking what happened just today. He looked at her house thinking if she will forgive or not. He knew it wouldn't had happen if he didn't kiss Kikyo.

_Flashback:_

_I stared at Kagome run away from me and I feel...feel stupid. Kikyo went to comfort me by kissing me on the cheeks. I didn't respond or kiss her back until she spoke._

"_Forget her, you got me" Kikyo smiled still hugging him tight without letting go. _

"_**Feh, she will forgive me"**_

"_Will she...you been doing this the few past years"_

"_**Who the hell are you"**_

"_I'm your mother...who the hell you think I am! I'm your conscience" _

"_**Conscience? I don't need a conscience"**_

"_Hell you do"_

"_**NO I don't"**_

"_Yes you do" _

"_**No"**_

"_Yes"_

"_**No"**_

"_No"_

"_**Yes I do...Wait! damn conscience"**_

"_See you agree"_

"_**Shut Up, Shut Up"**_

"_I'll be back oh yea... be a good dog for now"_

"_**Just go you stupid conscience"**_

"_Where does this stupid conscience come from" he asked himself_

"_Come on Inu-yasha let's go" Kikyo asked as she pulled him._

"_I gotta go think about something" Inuyasha walked away as Kikyo muttered something under her breathe._

_Flashback Ends:_

Inuyasha approached the door and knocked on the door until Kagome's mother opened the door.

"Is...Kagome here...I need to speak to her" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, she's upstairs in her room" she answered as he approached in.

Inuyasha came upstairs and looked at her door. He heard sobbing coming from her room and made him curse under his breathe.

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha...I'm coming in" Inuyasha yelled as he opened the door. All he felt were hands that were choking him to death as he gasped for air.

**A/N: Ok who's killing Inuyasha...I bet you guys know who it is! There is the first chapter for now. The next chapter will be longer... Thanks! I really need you to tell me what you think...Oh Rin and Sesshomaru are on the next chapter sorry there not on this chapter. I like to show my gratitude to my sister Miko Gurl who her brilliants in Fanfics! I expected 15 reviews on this first chapter until the next chapter. **

**Voting Poll:**

**Voting Question: Should Kagome forgive Inuyasha and go back with him?**

**Yes or No and give your reason why(Doesn't have be a long or short reason just tell me why?...) **


	2. chapter two

**Chapter one went good I like to thank the reviewers with there responds for reviewing the first chapter of the story thanks again!**

**1.Toxiclolipop- That would be pretty good! Update soon! I liked it!**

**2.Suellen and Angel**- **good chapter! well i think it's Sango that's killing Inuyasha am i right? update soon!**

**3.Generic Writer- Inuyasha, because Kikyo is his first love, as well as to spite the InuKag fans**

**4.Umi Kanshisha-Good story, by the way. But have Kagome ditch him so that InuYasha can have his Kikyo back/That/ was the love that was supposed to last.**

**A Broken Heart to Love**

**Chapter Two- Last Chance…**

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I didn't update soon…my computer didn't except my chapter… Lat time you didn't see Rin, Sesshomaru, and Shppou but their in this chapter so be happy! So you guessed it Inuyasha getting killed by Sango you all know it…Oh Yeah I know all you like Kikyo but she has a plan to get her Inuyasha back again in the next few chapters….Well Thanks again and ill see you later.**

Inuyasha began getting straggled by Sango trying to gasp for air as Miroku pushed Sango back before she can kill him any longer. Inuyasha tried to regain his strength after being straggled by her. He saw Kagome on her bed with wet tears coming from her eyes.

"Oh come on don't tell me….Your still crying over one kiss and a hug: Inuyasha yelled making Sango send a dagger look at him.

"OVER ONE KISS AND A HUG! You kissed and hugged Kikyo for the past six years and Kagome has been forgiving you all the time! I should pull those ears of yours off right now!" Sango yelled as Miroku held her back.

"Sango surely he has a explanation why he and Kikyo kissed….don't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as they looked at him.

"Uh, a explanation about that…"Inuyasha started to sneak off making Sango growl and give him another dagger look still with Miroku holding her back.

"Sango, its ok I can handle him" Kagome spoke making everyone stare at her with a pillow in her arms.

"Are you sure? Cause I can kill him now…" Sango spoke as Kagome took the pillow off her and stood up.

"I'm sure" she sniffed.

"Ok, if you need us we will be downstairs" Miroku answered pushing Sango out the door as she growled at Inuyasha on the way out.

Inuyasha started to sweat as Sango left and closed the door for privacy. He looked at Kagome sitting on her bed with her pillow tight in her arms again.

"Why Inuyasha…why did you kiss her" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha turned to her.

"I said I was sorry what more do you want!" Inuyasha screamed as he turned back to the door.

"I need your trust if I should forgive you…I been forgiving you for all those years and this is your last chance" Kagome got up from her bed.

"Ok, ok this is my last chance! Can you forgive me now!" he asked as Kagome approached him.

"On two conditions! One you do this again its over and two if I see you with her ever again I swear I'll let Sango kill you" Kagome answered calmly as he let out a gulp.

(With Sango and Miroku after leaving earlier)

"Sango, relax they will get through this" he answered as Sango let out a sigh looking upstairs.

"How can I relax when Inuyasha just hurt Kagome's feelings…this is unforgivable to me" Sango yelled as Miroku took a step back.

Miroku heard Inuyasha screaming upstairs making Sango rushed to the stairs….but before she could make it Miroku blocked her way to the stairs.

"Move I'm going to kill Inuyasha" Sango answered trying to push Miroku out the way.

:This is for them to solve on their own not us or you: Miroku answered putting his hands on her shoulder.

Sango sighed and heard the shouting stop and footsteps coming down. They looked at Inuyasha who was muttering to himself as Kagome followed behind. As they got down they looked at them without saying a word. They heard knocking on the door and they opened to find Shippou arrived finally.

"Shippou! Where you been!" Kagome asked in a cheery mood.

"Oh I was with Rin…she told me to tell you to meet her at Sesshomaru mansion" Shippou answered.

Inuyasha growled when he heard Shippou say to meet her at his brother's mansion.

"Feh, I'm not going" Inuyasha spoke.

Inuyasha got slapped in the head and growled and notice Kagome slapped him. Everyone else sighed as they continued to argue.

"Did I miss something" Shippou asked and sighed as he watched them argue back and forth.

"This is showing that they love each other" Miroku added as he guided his hand down Sango's back to her butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango hissed and slapped him in the face leaving the red mark gving Inuyasha and Kagome's attention to them.

"Uh, can we get going I want to see Rin" Shippou asked as they headed out the door not talking.

Inuyasha and Kagome muttered to themselves as they left for Sesshomaru mansion.

O 0 O

They arrived without delay as they looked at the large mansion that stood in front of them. They approached the door and found Rin waiting for them.

"Kagome! Shippou, you're here…Rin missed you guys" Rin smiled and hugged them.

"Same here" Kagome hugged as Shippou was getting crushed by the two of them.

"Do you mind…Now I know how a pancake feels" Shippou mumbled as Kagome and Rin gasped as SHippou fell to the ground.

"Sorry Shippou" Kagome answered.

"Rin is sorry Shppou…Rin didn't see you" she smiled then hugged him as he got up.

"It's ok…are we going in or not" he asked.

Sesshomaru came to the door and groaned with the agony of Rin's human friends and his pathetic brother. They saw Sesshomaru standing by the door with a disgust face making them send shivers to their bodies except Inuyasha.

"I never expected my half brother to come to my mansion while he lives in a apartment eating junk food" he said as he grown impatience as he went inside. "You also have a guest here…you should be surprise she still remembers where I live not apartment rat"

"Guest?" Everyone turned to Inuyasha as he growled as they looked at him strangely.

"Feh I'm not apartment rat…and who would expect me" Inuyasha said as he ran inside as they followed.

"Since when does he have a guest in his brother's mansion" Kagome asked as she turned to Miroku.

Miroku didn't have a clue but followed Inuyasha inside the mansion without hesitation. They looked at the halls that could make anyone get lost even for SHippou. They arrived at a big room where INuyasha was growling to himself next to the door. They looked over his shoulder and saw his guest waiting…

"Inuyasha! There you are! I been waiting for you" she yelled and then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What the hell! What is she doing here?"

"Why is the bitch here" kagome screamed.

"Who you calling a bitch! You're the bitch!" she hissed back.

**A/N: That's it for Chapter two…I hate my damn computer messing my chapters up! nyways thanks for the reviews I appreciate your support. I'll try to update for the next chapter…But I'm taking a break now. Keep the reviews coming. I'll update soon **


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey thanks for viewing chapter two its all cool I know some of you are fans of different characters so don't worry ill fill all of the characters in…Thanks to the following reviewers below from last review:**

** Suellen and Angel- Great Chapter Update Soon!**

**Toxiclolipop-hat was gret at Although she did forgive him...i think he made it too easyfor him...Anyways...that was awesome! Update Soon!  
**

_**A Broken Heart to Love**_

_**Chapter Three- The Guest's Argument**_

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing chapter two but at the ending is a start I made it a harder big problem for Inuyasha just cluing you in! I bet you want to know who he is going to choose…right? But I'll save that for a few more chapters ahead. I'm back on the computer working on the chapters so be happy ! Anyways enjoy the next chapter! **

After arriving inside Sesshomaru mansion they saw Inuyasha's unexpected guest. The gang started to sigh as Kagome pushed Inuyasha back into the wall. Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha slammed into the wall making her very angry.

"How dare you do that to my Inuyasha! " she yelled as raised a fist at her.

"You're Inuyasha? Ha, he's my boyfriend now!" Kagome answered.

"Boyfriend! You damn bitch he's not yours!" Kikyo screamed as Kagome covered her ears from her yelling.

Sango wanted to stand up for Kagome but felt a hand on her butt being rubbed up and down. He growled as Miroku gave no attention to the argument. Sango raised her fist up making Miroku stop rubbing but she didn't what to take any chances for another. She punched Miroku on the head making him black out for a few minutes.

"Hentai! Its' best you stay like that instead of touching my butt!" she hissed still hearing Kagome and Kikyo's argument continue.

"Bitch!" Kagome answered.

"Dirty Bitch" Kikyo snapped back.

"Slut"

"Fucking Bitch doesn't stop being a bitch"

Everyone gave a big sigh and walked over to the couch to sit. Miroku and Inuyasha laid knockout next to the door. Rin and Shippou got tired of the fighting and left to play.

"They can never stop right Rin" SHippou asked.

"Rin agrees…Also Rin's hungry"

"Same here let's sneak around and get something to eat" Shippou smiled as they snuck out the room.

(Sesshomaru POV)

"Why do these girls care for my weak half brother! This disgust me…I see my brother's ex-girlfriend here and that girl fighting over him" "He doesn't even prove he's worthy!" "If I give a damn he lives in a apartment eating junk food "

Sesshomaru sat quiet as he watched the girls continue there fight until Inuyasha awoke from being knock to the wall.

"It was starting to get amusing but my pathetic brother had to get up" "what about this other girl next me"

He stared at Sango then to the knockout man still next to the door and Inuyasha. Sango noticed Sesshomaru was looking at her making her blush and nervous.

(Sango POV)

"Why is Sesshomaru looking at me like that? This is creeping me out! First started with Miroku touching my butt and Kagome and Kikyo now this! I still see Miroku out cold but I still don't know why he has to touch my ass and rub it making me blush"

Sango sighed as she laid back until she notice Miroku got up still dizzy from her punch on the head. He sat next to her but didn't make a sound until she brought up a conversation.

"So…when do you think they are going to stop" she asked as she looked at Miroku quiet. "Are you going to speak to me?"

Miroku stayed silent until Sango got up and ask for forgiveness but instead of forgiveness she got a rub in the ass again making her angry.

"I accept your apologize, Sango" he smiled and got a slap in the face making Sesshomaru chuckle with amusement.

"You are such a Hentai!" she yelled as she walked off to the back.

"Sango! Wait for me!" Miroku followed trying to catch up with her,

Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha human friends ran to the back to argue more. He thought of this as a popular Jerry Springer Show instead of the girls showing there tits in real life. He took his attention back to Inuyasha and the two girls as he took a sip of his drink.

"Inuyasha is mine!" Kikyo screamed.

"Oh I don't see the name Kikyo on it" Kagome smirked making Kikyo growl.

"Kagome! Kikyo! That's enough" Inuyasha asked as the girls turned to him.

"Stay out of this!" they yelled as Inuyasha back off making Sesshomaru chuckle.

The argument continued so long they didn't notice Rin and Shippou weren't there. Shippou and Rin wondered though the halls with the big ceilings and wide walls. There stomachs growled as they checked almost every hall and wondering back where they started.

"Rin's hungry…where the kitchen" she asked making Shippou's stomach growl too.

"I don't have a clue…how can you own a mansion without even knowing where you're going" Shippou wondered as they checked the rooms again.

"Rin wishes we where there now" she sighed.

They wondered the halls until the came to a hall that they didn't check. They opened the door and found the kitchen and ran to grab some food to eat.

"You got your wish Rin" SHippou smiled as she watched Rin eat.

(Sango and Miroku POV)

"Why doesn't he listen…he keeps touching my ass and doesn't know when to quit!...Even when I slap him or knock him out it doesn't go though" Sango thought as he walked away from Miroku until he caught up.

"I been by her side for the past 12 years without taking my eye off her…I hinted my love to her for all those years and she still hasn't caught on…I know she loves me…she's only hiding her feelings from me. "Her pain shows that she loves me and I continue until the day comes for me and her to…" Miroku was interrupted when Sango gave a silent stare at him.

"Miroku answer one question?" she asked as Miroku took notice of her. "Why are you touching my ass and why don't you ever give up"

Miroku was shock she didn't catch on…he has been doing that for a long time and she hasn't notice that he loves her.

"Seems like two questions but anyways I do that because that's how I show my feelings to you" he smiled as put his hand on her chin.

(Sango POV)

I gasped watching Miroku put his hand on my face and I felt the pain go away. I wanted him to take me…I lost control of my heart and mind making me blush and turn to him without making a move".

He moved close to me I started to react but I had no control of my body I thought of it as a dream. After a few seconds before we locked lips I saw Rin and Shippou watching Miroku and me.

"Shippou! Rin! What are you doing here" Sango blushed as they giggled making Miroku sigh.

"I might ask you the same question" Shippou snickered watching them sweat.

"Uh, well…we asked you first" Miroku brought up.

"Well Shippou and Rin went to grab something to eat" Rin answered.

"Hey, we should get back before Kagome and Kikyo before they kill each other" Sango ran as Miroku sighed and followed.

They arrived and saw Kagome and Kikyo in chairs while Inuyasha was in the middle.

"Enjoy your trip around the mansion" Sesshomaru asked as he sat patiently.

"Uh, yes" they answered.

"Rin loves going around the mansion" Rin smiled.

"Not when I'm around" Sesshomaru muttered.

"Let's go I had enough here" Kagome yelled getting everyones attention.

"Before you leave Rin wants to invite you all to my party here next Saturday" Rin smiled making the Sesshomaru groan in his mind.

"Sure" they smiled and left as Kagome grabbed Inuyasha ear leading him out the door.

"You watch out…that bitch is going to pay for those insults! She will swear that she never crossed me" Kikyo muttered as Sesshomaru listened.

"You really envy that Kagome girl but settle it somewhere else" he got up showing her to the door.

"I will have my Inuyasha back! I swear!" Kikyo grumpled leaving the mansion.

**A/N: Talke about issues and problems…That was a long chapter but not that long like 20 pages (lol) anyways I didn't put a lot of argument because I don't want to leave all the gang out and have a Kagome and Kikyo fight chapter… Also Miroku was so close, so very close if Rin and Shippou didn't come. Next chapter Sango and Miroku will have a second chance trying without a distraction. Anyways thanks again review and check out the next chapter ! **

**Question: Should Miroku quit giving hints to Sango and stay a lonely man for his life or should he keep trying to gain her love and trust (Reason why) **

**(Note: this is just is only your opinion it won't happen in the story now maybe in a few chapters…) **


End file.
